Hypothetically
by Zelda the Wise
Summary: After hearing of her father's death, the young mage feels alone. Roy needs to tell her how he feels before she leaves to Ostia. Roy x Lilina


**I love this pairing too much, so here you go.**

Lilina stared at the floor of a room in the castle. She felt broken on the inside. Roy had come to tell her the news of her father's death. And then he left without even saying any words of comfort. She had called after him, tears in her eyes, but he had ignored her.

_Probably with Princess Guinevere. _She thought bitterly. Princess Guinevere had even admitted to the blue haired mage that she fancied Roy. And the princess was much prettier, polite, and overall was a much better person than Lilina. She bet Princess Guinevere wouldn't be jealous.

And though Lilina and Roy would always be friends, Lilina hoped for more than that. She dreamed of getting to rule together, not for the position or anything like that, but because she would get to be with Roy for the rest of her life.

But Princess Guinevere would be a much better wife. And Roy would be stupid not to like her. It was as if it was so likely, that it may as well have already happened.

And though Lilina knew this and was a bit used to it by now, the fact that Roy had abandoned her after telling her this horrible news was unbelievable. She knew she should be grieving over her father, but her mind kept thinking about Roy. Now the two people she had loved most left her, one willingly and the other unwillingly.

But she could learn to forget. She could take over her father's place in Ostia and forget about Roy. About her father's death. She could either dwell in the past, or prepare for her future.

She was about to go tell Roy her decision, when she remembered that Roy had left her. She was on her own now, with few people she could truly rely on.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Roy. She looked at him and frowned.

"Lilina," Roy began, but she didn't want to hear an apology from him. She just wanted to go to Ostia and leave him with Princess Guinevere.

"Roy, I don't want to hear it right now. I'm too busy grieving over my dead father, if you hadn't noticed." This was a complete lie. She was grieving over her father if course, but that wasn't the reason she didn't want to talk.

She thought he would leave her in her irritated attitude, but he stayed. Then, Roy held out a light blue flower. "Here," he said, handing her the beautiful flower.

Lilina stared at it. Was this some kind of trap? Who does this? "Why?" Was all she asked, though she had many more questions.

Roy smiled a bit. "I thought you might want it. So I got one. Sorry for leaving you. It was supposed to be a surprise."

Lilina felt bad for what she had said earlier, but she had more important news. "Roy, I'm leaving for Ostia."

Roy stared at her for a moment then looked down. "I'm staying in Pherae. Like we planned to."

Lilina nodded. "I know. I would have stayed, but my father needs someone to take his place. And Princess Guinevere can keep you company."

Roy sighed. "But..."

"What?"

"What if I wanted you to stay instead?"

"Over Princess Guinevere?"

"Yeah."

"Well I would tell you that you're stupid."

"What if I told you I loved you?"

Lilina stared at Roy, who looked a bit uncomfortable. The whole conversation, though it sounded hypothetical, was oobviously not. So if he actually meant that...

"Then I would say I love you too." Lilina finally said.

Now Roy stared at her, but then he smiled. "You mean it?"

Lilina tilted her head a bit, as if she were confused. "I thought this was hypothetical?"

Roy rolled his eyes, though he was still smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They both closed their eyes and kissed, and Lilina completely forgot about her father's death and what was going to happen in Ostia if she stayed in Pherae. Then they pulled apart right before they were caught.

Princess Guinevere then entered the room. "Hello. What are you two doing?"

Lilina bit her lip. "What if I were to tell you that me and Roy love each other?"

Princess Guinevere gasped. "Really?"

Lilina smiled at Roy, who smiled back. "No. It was hypothetical." Roy said and they both started laughing while Princess Guinevere looked at them, confused.

**Sorry for any typos. I hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
